


Only I can make you feel

by baylisself



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Angry Sex, Angst, Felix is depressed, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, S&M, Sylvain is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baylisself/pseuds/baylisself
Summary: AU - Without their childhood friendship, Sylvain and Felix grew up into very different people.Sylvix Week 2019, Day 5: Enemies to friends (to lovers)This fic now has artwork!!!By the amazingly talented@rattywizard, thank you so much!





	Only I can make you feel

**Author's Note:**

> No excuse for this. Sylvain's a jerk, Felix is depressed. The sex is angry, violent and somewhat dubious consent-wise (not really, but a little).  
Everyone here is over 18

_\--POV: Sylvain Gautier--_

Sylvain pushed open the doors to the dining hall with a flourish. He posed dramatically with one hand on his hip, just long enough for the many eyes directed his way to get a quick taste, before heading over to grab a plate. The Blue Lions were sitting at a table together across the hall and Ingrid was motioning him over. Sylvain scanned the group and noticed the person he wanted to meet was not present. He had tried to meet him after class, but the dark haired man had marched off before he could catch up. He paused and looked around until he found him - Felix Fraldarius, future heir to House Fraldarius. Through a series of unfortunate coincidences, they had never before been introduced, and Sylvain believed it was high time to remedy that. After all, the Fraldarius territory bordered Gautier lands, and the two would no doubt have future dealings. 

Sylvain was notorious for being a handsome ladies man that was a bit of an idiot. It was a reputation that Sylvain himself nurtured, watching it blossom around him with pride. It brought him great amusement, as in truth, there was no part of his manufactured persona that reflected his true nature. There was nothing beautiful about him, his inside was twisted and broken. Once, perhaps, he had been a charming and naive young boy, but he had grown up with manipulation and power instead of love and trust. There was never anyone that cared for him beyond how they could use him, whether it be his name or money or crest. He had long ago learned to use his looks and charm to worm his way into people’s hearts. Whispered words in bed at night, silk sheets rustling, sweaty lean muscles and soft moans - he could get almost anyone to do what he wanted. It was far better to have the upper hand and use others before they could use him. 

Sylvain evaluated Felix as he approached the table. He was better looking than Sylvain had imagined, and Sylvain smiled. He had hoped to become friends, but perhaps lovers would be more beneficial politically. Felix was eating quickly and not looking at anyone else, his posture rigid. Sylvain figured Felix was the lonely loner type - pushing people away but secretly desperate for attention. He probably lacked some basic aspect of social skills and would respond eagerly to Sylvain’s attention.

Sylvain smiled broadly as he sat down across from Felix. Felix froze, his fork halfway to his mouth. “What the hell do you want?” he asked.

“Aww, is that any way to treat a classmate? My name’s Sylvain Gautier, we haven’t had the pleasure of being formally introduced." Sylvain put his hand out, and Felix just stared at it. "I’ve been looking forward to meeting you - Dimitri has spoken fondly of you in the past.” When the name “Dimitri” left his lips, he saw Felix’s eyes narrow and his lip curl into a sneer. Hmmm, interesting. 

“I seriously doubt that. The Prince and I are not close. Sucking up to me isn’t going to get you anywhere,” he responded.

Ahh, he was filled with anger as well then, Sylvain noted. He leaned closer, resting his elbow on the table, and his chin on his hand. “Not close? I thought you two were practically adopted brothers?” Sylvain asked curiously.

Felix met his eyes finally, though it was just for a short moment. They were a sparkling amber color, unusual for such dark hair. “We are nothing like brothers. He is a beast, nothing more."

"You speak very boldly of our future king. I'm surprised to hear such…" Sylvain paused, searching for the right word, "ah, disrespectful honesty. You don't know me, how do you know I won't snitch on you to Dimitri?"

Felix shook his head. "Go right ahead, Gautier. It's hardly a secret to him. I'm not one for blabbering out meaningless flattery, especially when it is unearned.'

A small smile came to Sylvain's lips. This was turning out to be much more interesting than he had ever hoped. Felix sat impassively before him, a mysterious enigma waiting to be unraveled. There were few things Sylvain enjoyed more than puzzles and games of strategy. "It sounds like Dimitri must have really pissed you off. I'm not sure how that's possible; he's always such an endearing little cupcake around me. Maybe we could share some stories, say over wine in my quarters later tonight?"

Felix sighed, irritation radiating off of him. "Your persistence is infuriating and your reputation precedes you. I know what you’re trying to do, I’m well aware of our… political landscape,” he said, waving his hand vaguely, as though such topics were nothing more than an annoying fly buzzing around him. “Should I become Duke, I will uphold our alliances if the need arises. But I have no desire for any kind of personal relationship. Why don’t you go elsewhere? I’m tired of talking with you.”

Sylvain watched him with half lidded eyes. “Say Felix, I don’t know what would give you the idea that I was only interested in politics. I’m interested in muchhhh more,” he shaped his lips into a slight pout. Drawing attention to his full lips was never a bad idea. He slowly ran his eyes up and down Felix’s body. Felix was in excellent shape, his build slender and muscular. The tips of Felix’s ears had turned a light pink at Sylvain’s roving eyes.

But then Felix looked at him and had the nerve to yawn. Sylvain gritted his teeth. This damned man... trying to play hard to get? With him, Sylvain Gautier? “You think pretty highly of yourself, huh Gautier? You think you're the first handsome guy to try and bed Felix Fraldarius? Future Duke and major crest-bearer? Don't be ridiculous. I know my value."

Sylvain lifted an eyebrow in surprise at that last part. That was a lot to unload, and the words painfully mirrored his own inner thoughts. He never expected to hear someone say them out loud. A flash of anger went through him at the reflection, and he decided to try a different method of attack. "Well, well Mr. Fraldarius, aren't you just a peach. Goddess forbid someone in the same situation would try to make an honest connection, huh?" Sylvain felt a smidge of satisfaction when Felix's mouth fell open and several different expressions flashed across his face. He pushed forward, poking and prodding with his words, "You aren't going to be able to bullshit me, I see right through you. Hell, you even called me handsome. Go ahead, keep lying to yourself. I may lie to others, but at least I'm honest with myself."

"Whatever. Fuck off," Felix replied.

"Pine away over here in your little ball of misery then, I've got better things to do." Sylvain said, standing up. "I apologize in advance, seeing as how your room is near mine. You might have some trouble sleeping, I'm a popular guy after all." Sylvain walked off, feeling smug. Surely that had to count as a victory of sorts, no?

*****

_\-- POV: Felix Fraldarius--_

Felix stared blankly at the training dummy before him, bringing his sword down in an arc, again and again. This was his favorite activity - the monotonous motion tiring his body, allowing his mind to drift peacefully. If you asked him to explain what he did during training, he would not be able to come up with anything other than “trained”. There was no thought required in this, only automatic reactions and muscle memory. He enjoyed the emptiness - long periods of time where there was just... nothing. Just existence. And that was fine with Felix - he didn’t particularly like things that required him to think. He had pushed back hard against the Professor when she had insisted on sorcery training for this very reason, until he found that the magic came to him just as easily as the sword danced in his hands. He could relax, he could let go.

Thinking, feeling, friendship and love - all things he had experienced in the past. Nothing good had ever come from any of them and only a fool would pursue the same thing over and over with the same result, expecting something different. Felix was not a fool. Every time he had trusted someone, they had betrayed him, often in the most painful way he could imagine. His mother - abandoning him as a child to pursue her own desires.; his brother - throwing himself away in a useless death, breaking his word to always protect and love Felix; his father - valuing his children's virtue and honor more than their actual lives. Dimitri had turned into a monster and slaughtered his victims right in front of Felix. He had _enjoyed_ their suffering, laughing like a madman. Ingrid had stopped visiting when Glenn was gone - apparently their friendship was just an excuse to be near her lover. Whatever. It didn’t matter. Felix could draw within himself, drifting peacefully in darkness until the inevitable end; a meaningless death after a meaningless life. 

Coming to this school had been a mistake. He had left the Fraldarius estate and the dreadful suffocating cloud that was his father's "_concern and love_" for him; he had gone eagerly, happy to get away. But things were just as bad here - people were constantly trying to talk to him, trying to engage, trying to connect. Felix just wanted to live day to day, he didn't want to have to search through his cluttered mind for the right kind of words to say to people to get them to leave him alone. Usually his indifference and blunt honest remarks were enough to get people to leave him alone. Most people. 

But Sylvain fucking Gautier was not most people and seemed to actually **enjoy** antagonizing Felix. Sylvain was attractive enough, and it's not as though Felix never felt aroused. But usually he could push the person away and squash the desire flat. But Sylvain wouldn't leave him the fuck **alone**. Every night he brought a new girl past Felix, always meeting him in the hallway. Felix had even tried to vary his schedule to avoid him, but he always seemed to know, as though he had some secret knowledge of Felix's movements that he himself did not possess. Sylvain would escort the girl to his room, and she would be giggling and squeezing his arm, but Sylvain's eyes would be on Felix. His lips twisted into a half smile, half smirk, his eyes molten copper, half lidded, watching, knowing.

Felix hated him, hated the way he made him actually feel something. He seemed to be obsessed, stalking Felix. **WHY?** He could hear their moans through the walls and he spent half the night thrashing and turning in his bed, unable to find the peace of sleep. Without enough rest, he couldn’t train properly. And without enough training, his stupid brain started to think again, old memories flickering along the edge of his consciousness, like shadows rippling on the edge of a lake at twilight.

Sylvain had begun sitting closer to him in class and at mealtime. Felix tried to avoid looking at him, but Sylvain had no such qualms. Whenever Felix did glance at him, Sylvain would grin smugly and look away, as though he knew Felix couldn’t help it. Felix had taken to clenching his jaw so hard he was plagued with headaches. Why wouldn’t Sylvain just leave him the fuck alone?

And then suddenly, tonight he had. Felix hadn’t seen Sylvain in the hallway; he hadn’t yet returned from town. Instead of relief, for some reason Felix felt only unease. The hairs on the back of his neck were sticking up, as though there was a chill in the room. He had spent the last hour sitting on the edge of his bed, his fingers digging into his knees, and he didn’t know why. He glanced out his window at the moon – it was late. Where the fuck was he?

Finally he stood up, grumbling, and strapped his sword back to his belt. He slipped into the shadows, easily skating past the guards and made his way to town. The entire journey his mind raced. Why was he doing this, he didn’t even **like** Sylvain. He was probably drunk in some alley, passed out with the girl of the night, tangled in a lust-filled puddle. Why was this Felix’s problem? Why did Felix even care?

He heard a groan and scuffle from his left, and without thinking he sprinted into the dark alley, pulling his sword in front of him. The path was wet and smelled like garbage, the only light flickering in from the street. There were skittering shadows along the edges of the walls – rats or bugs creeping along. At the end of the path there were three bulky men kicking a bundle on the ground. “Hey!” Felix yelled, and they all turned to him, as Felix quickly looked them over, evaluating their fighting potential. One carried a piece of wood, just a scrap, like something ripped from a shipping box. The other two were unarmed. They had obvious injuries on their faces and one was favoring his side, another his leg. Felix had a sword, and was at peak condition, this was no challenge. Felix saw the bundle shift, and Sylvain looked up at him, one eye swollen shut, blood dripping down his cheek, dirt smeared across him. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Sylvain yelled, and Felix realized he was looking at **HIM**, yelling at **HIM** and not his assailants. “Get away from me, you fucking asshole!” he continued, struggling onto his knees.

Felix felt something rage inside of him and he snarled and he took a step forward. “The fuck I will.” The man with the wood swung at Felix and he knocked the wood from his hand and smacked him hard in the face with his pommel. He heard a crunching sound and the man cried out, reeling backwards and falling over a box. Another charged and Felix side-stepped, punching him in the stomach and kicking him from behind, and the man bowled over onto his knees. The third man punched Felix’s side, and Felix stumbled. Sylvain grabbed the man’s legs, and all three fell to the ground. The man was kicking Sylvain and holding down Felix. Felix wriggled in his arms, trying to position his sword so he wouldn’t kill the man. He really didn’t want to have to explain this to the Professor. The man punched Felix in the face and Felix’s head snapped to the side. “FUCK!” he cried, and kicked up at the man, pushing him backward and knocking Sylvain backwards. Felix hit him hard on the arm with the side of his sword. The blade turned slightly as it hit him, and a streak of blood appeared. The man wailed and clutched it, running off.

The man that had fallen to his knees was back up, and he grabbed Felix’s hair and yanked him aside, swinging wildly. Felix grunted at the searing pain in his scalp. Sylvain was struggling to stand, but he kept falling over, he would be no help. The man grabbed Felix’s arm that was holding his sword, and Felix twisted hard, kicking at the man’s leg. He finally released his hair and Felix spun, so the man’s arm was now twisted behind him and he yelled out in pain. “Back off or I’ll break it.” Felix growled. The man struggled for a few more seconds and Felix pulled his arm up higher. The man yelled and stopped. Felix released him and shoved him off as he too fled the alleyway.

Something hit him in the back, and he turned, sword snapping back up. Another enemy? Sylvain was staring at him, a strange broken expression on his face. Felix looked at the ground, where the object had fallen. “Did you just throw a piece of garbage at me?” he asked incredulously. Sylvain threw at him again, the crumpled ball hitting him and bouncing to the ground. 

“Fuck you,” Sylvain spit out, reaching for another piece of garbage. “I didn’t ask you to come here and try to fucking rescue me like some weak damsel. I had it handled.”

Felix dropped to his knees, sword clattering beside him, and he started to laugh, a deep rumbling from within him. “Fuck off.” Sylvain snarled, and Felix threw his head back, laughing harder. His scalp burned sharply where the man had pulled his hair, and his face and side ached where he had been punched. Sylvain seemed to withdraw then, curling in on himself, wrapping his knees up to his chest and hanging his head forward. “Why are you here?”

Felix stopped laughing and looked at him. “I don’t know. Honestly. I really don’t know. Why do you keep bringing girls by, every fucking night? Making damn sure that I see you?” he asked.

Sylvain looked up. “Are you serious?” he asked. Felix just stared at him. Sylvain’s face turned angry, his eyes cloudy. “Un-fucking-believable. You are just so… shit.” Sylvain crawled up, standing shakily in front of Felix. “At first it was just a fun little challenge, you know. Just a game, just trying to win your affection so I could use you.”

Felix’s eyes widened, and his jaw clenched. Sylvain stepped closer and he continued. “But now I do it because I like to Felix. I like when I hurt you.” Felix’s hands fisted at his sides, his knuckles turning white. It had started to sprinkle rain, and the cold droplets were mixing with his sweat, burning his eyes. He could taste the iron of blood in his mouth.

“I like to see the pain on your face. Your pretty little fucking face. It’s better than the absolute fucking nothingness that’s there all the other time. At least when I hurt you, you look at me.” Sylvain reached down and grabbed Felix by the collar, lifting him up and slamming him into the wall. Felix’s head smacked back onto the brick and he groaned in pain. 

“Do you see me now Felix? Huh? Just why the fuck are you here? Do you like it when I hurt you? You gonna spout some fucking bullshit like you’re in love with me or something?” Sylvain’s face was close to Felix, his shoulder pressed into Felix’s chest, his hand holding his throat, so tight, Felix’s feet couldn’t even touch the ground. There was something welling up inside of him, threatening to burst out and his mind just kept swirling around the word “why” over and over. He thrashed uselessly and shook his head from side to side, trying to gasp in air.

Sylvain released him, and Felix crumpled to the ground. He choked and coughed and looked up, Sylvain had turned his back to him. “Don’t try to save me again, you piece of shit. I’m not worth it. Just stay away from me.” Sylvain walked into the night, holding the wall and limping gingerly.

Felix held his head in his hands, the cold brick scraping into his back, wetness and filth soaking into his shirt. That awful bubble inside finally broke free, a sob bursting from his throat as the rain flattened his hair and washed away his tears.

*****

_\--POV: Sylvain Gautier--_

What a fucking catastrophe. Sylvain had been struggling to find a new girl to bring back for the evening, and those stupid brutes had jumped him, claiming revenge for some girl that had not understood the nature of their arrangement. Felix had shown up, like some kind of fucking knight in shining armor, except he was a petulant little snot dressed in black. 

And Sylvain had cracked. He fucking hated this man. He had tried for months to wear down Felix’s “hard-to-get” attitude. And somewhere along the way Sylvain had lost sight of his goal; this was just supposed to be a game, a puzzle to solve. But Felix’s gaze burned with fire every night he saw Sylvain with a girl and that piercing look – right into Sylvain, right through him, right into the deepest part of him – it was unbearable and irresistible. He wanted that gaze only for himself. It was some kind of drug, some kind of magic, and Sylvain yearned for it. He wanted to scrape and twist and take until there was nothing left, until he had devoured him for his own self-gratification. He hated Felix so goddamn much. No, maybe that wasn’t quite right. But whatever it was, it HURT.

Felix was now avoiding him, just like he had asked. He barely even left his room – just going to the training ground and class. Sylvain never saw him at the dining hall, or anywhere else for that matter. God forbid their eyes ever met – they both turned away so fast Sylvain was going to end up with a neck injury if he wasn’t careful. 

This was what he had wanted, right? It had been weeks, but things didn’t seem to be getting better. If anything, things seemed to be spiraling out of control, his life was the water circling a slime filled drain, and soon it would slip away and there would be nothing left. Even Ingrid had asked what the hell his problem was after he had snapped at her, and then she had said “you’re acting like Felix” and Sylvain had wanted to slap her. He was going to town every night, getting hammered, and bringing home whoever would come with him. And nothing was helping, there was a wound inside of him, weeping blood, and no spell or ointment could reach it.

And now here he was, girl in tow, staring at Felix in the hallway outside his room. He hadn’t seen him like this since before that night, weeks ago. He had been careful to time his returns, but he had screwed up and now Felix was staring at him, practically shooting thoron spells through his skull. “Move out of the way.” Sylvain said, grabbing one of the girl’s arms and shoving by. The girl grabbed Felix’s shirt as they went past, and she whirled, standing between them.

“Oooohhh, he’s really handsome, Sylvain! We should ask him to join us,” the girl giggled, looking Felix up and down. Felix gaped and stepped back, flattening against the wall. The girl tugged on his shirt.

“Get your hands off him,” Sylvain growled. 

Felix turned his head towards Sylvain, and he suddenly smiled. “That’s ok. I’m fine with it actually,” he said.

“That’s great Sylvie, isn’t that great?” the girl asked, delighted.

“No,” Sylvain said, tightening his grip on the girl's arm.

“Really, it’s ok. It certainly wouldn’t be the first meaningless relationship I’ve had,” Felix said, and pulled the girl closer to him, and Sylvain stumbled forwards at the unexpected movement.

“Uh… guys?” the girl squeaked, crushed to the side, still being held by both men.

“Go away, ok. Get the fuck out of here,” Sylvain said, pulling the girl’s arm off Felix’s shirt. The girl gasped and backpedaled. 

“Wh...what? What do you mean?” she asked.

“Aww, you’re sending her away? All done using her already?” Felix taunted, brushing a wisp of hair from in front of his smoldering eyes.

“You asshole,” Sylvain grabbed Felix’s collar and slammed him against the wall, his teeth clacking. “I hate you so fucking much,” he growled. He heard the girl scamper off, squealing.

“This again Sylvain? We’ve already done this before. If you hate me so much, why don’t you think of something else to do?” Felix asked, wincing as Sylvain pushed him harder into the wall. 

“Oh you’d like that, huh? Make you feel something for once? Wipe that fucking stupid dead look off your face?” Sylvain lifted his hand, clenched into a fist. The air was thick with tension, and Felix was glaring at him. 

“You think you can make me feel? You think I care about you?” Felix challenged. 

Sylvain sneered and kicked open Felix’s door and shoved him inside, Felix falling backwards and landing hard onto his back. Felix tried to roll away but Sylvain slammed the door and kicked him in the thigh, and Felix fell back. Sylvain growled and jumped on top of him, punching him in the chest and pinning his arms to the floor. Sylvain felt a twist inside of him, like his stomach was flipping over, at the sight of Felix staring up at him, his pupils dilated and panting. Maybe….just maybe, this wasn’t hate? 

“If you want me to stop, you better fucking say so, otherwise I’m gonna tear you apart,” Sylvain snarled.

Felix’s eyes were dark endless pools, and Sylvain was losing himself. “Promises,” Felix whispered. Sylvain felt lightning inside of him at that word, and he crushed his lips into Felix’s, their teeth clashing together. Sylvain’s shoulders were shaking, his arousal, his hungry need so high he felt like he might explode if he didn’t keep going. There were tears in Felix’s eyes, and Sylvain tasted blood in his mouth.

Sylvain plunged his tongue in, aggressive, tasting all of Felix as he made soft little sounds. Sylvain let go of Felix’s arms and grabbed his hair, pulling the hair tie free, and dark locks fell everywhere. Sylvain pushed his hands through harshly, grabbing a fistful and pushing Felix’s head to the side, biting and sucking on his neck, Felix's tender pulse pounding beneath him. 

Felix made a keening sound, and wrapped his legs and arms up, trying to gain purchase around Sylvain. Sylvain let go of his hair, still nibbling along his jaw, and grabbed Felix’s arms holding them firm above him, pinned to the ground. He held them with one hand, the other raking beneath Felix's shirt, up his back. His fingernails scraped down the wiry muscles flexing under Sylvain’s greedy hold. Felix wrapped his legs tighter, trying to pull himself up, seeking friction and closeness. Sylvain squeezed and scratched, the feel of Felix's skin giving way beneath him was intoxicating.

Sylvain returned to his mouth, prodding his lips apart, running his tongue everywhere, desperate. Sylvain pulled his hand on Felix's back around, brushing up along his sides, squeezing his hips, pushing in hard enough to leave bruises and Felix flinched. He teased along Felix's stomach, feeling the muscles and scars, up until he found Felix’s nipple. He pushed his tongue deeper and squeezed down hard, twisting and Felix gasped into Sylvain’s mouth, his eyes rolling back. Sylvain felt immense pleasure coursing through him at the sight. He wanted more, so much more. He dropped his hand lower, ripping Felix’s legs from around him, and Felix wriggled, trying to fight them back up. He pushed Felix’s legs apart with his own leg and he could feel Felix’s hard bulge pressing into his knee. Felix moaned as Sylvain ground up, and Sylvain leaned forward again, shoving his tongue back into Felix’s mouth. 

Sylvain’s need was growing, his cock throbbing painfully against his pants, and he could feel the slight wetness from Felix’s own pre-cum, soaking through. Sylvain pulled his pants down as far as they would go with one hand, and his cock bounced free. Felix was wide eyed and trying to move his arms beneath Sylvain’s hold. “Pl…pl…please,” he was stammering. Sylvain gripped at the front of Felix’s pants, pulling hard. Felix cried out at the pressure until the seam popped and Sylvain ripped them away. He shifted and flipped Felix over with a grunt and pushed him down into the stone floor, the side of Felix’s face thumping into the ground, the edges cutting into his skin. He grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Felix’s head back hard and Felix wailed, his back arching.

“Suck,” Sylvain said, shoving his fingers into Felix’s mouth, and pulling his head up and down. Tears welled at the edge of Felix’s eyes as Sylvain pushed deeper into his mouth, until his 3 fingers were fully soaked.

“I’m not gonna stop unless you tell me, we clear? And I mean say the word. Stop.” Sylvain said, ripping his fingers from Felix’s mouth and putting them at Felix’s ass. 

Sylvain tugged on his hair until Felix responded. “Fuck, do it already,” Felix grimaced, his eyes squeezed shut. Sylvain tugged again. “Shit Sylvain, Stop. I’ve got it. Ok. Now fuck me.”

Felix wiggled his ass and Sylvain’s cock twitched. Felix really was gorgeous, pale flawless skin over hard rippling muscle. “You’re fucking beautiful,” Sylvain whispered as he yanked back on Felix’s hair again and pushed a finger into Felix’s hole.

Felix yelped and tried to buck forward, but Sylvain was gripping his hair firmly. “You just stay right there like a good little bitch. I know what you need.” Felix’s ass was so tight around Sylvain’s finger, and Sylvain’s dick was throbbing with need. Sylvain reached under Felix and grabbed him, firmly stroking as he slid in another finger. Felix sobbed, his ass clenching and his cock twitching.

Sylvain gripped his base, holding firm and tight, and Felix was thrashing, whimpering. “Oh no baby, I can’t have you doing that just yet. I’m not done fucking you.” Sylvain spread his fingers wide, scissoring against the tight walls, slowly pumping in and out. He eventually added a third finger and Felix blubbered, “oh nononono oh gods, noo ooh,” and rolled his head from side to side, against Sylvain’s tight grip. Sylvain leaned forward and bit Felix’s thigh, Felix bucking forward, and then back onto Sylvain’s fingers.

Sylvain shifted, one hand still holding Felix’s cock firmly. He grabbed one of Felix’s hands with the other and brought it to his mouth. “You might want to bite on this baby, you’re going to be loud,” he said, and he felt Felix’s body twitch at that. He grabbed Felix’s hip tightly with his free hand, his fingers bruising into him. Felix bit into his fist, and Sylvain slammed into him. Felix screamed out around his fist, but Sylvain didn’t stop. He began a ruthless rhythm, jerking as far in as he could. Felix was so fucking hot and tight. Sylvain could feel himself getting close, this was more than he’d ever felt, this was going to kill him, he was certain. He leaned forward, grunting, to Felix’s upturned face, still biting into his fist, tears streaming down his face. His eyes were wide, staring into Sylvain. “I told you I’d make you feel something. This face is mine, only I get to see you like this. Only I can make you feel like this,” he whispered into Felix’s ear, and Sylvain released Felix’s cock, and grabbed his hair, yanking up. Felix shouted and Sylvain felt his ass clench down, squeezing, and then Sylvain’s world exploded white.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been when he finally started blinking again, his vision and hearing returning. Felix was loose beneath him, his eyes fluttering prettily. There were scratches and bite marks littering his hips and back, his hair a dark puddle all around him.

“Oh. Oh Felix. Shit.” Sylvain pulled back, his cock sliding out of Felix’s ass, and Felix groaned, rolling in on himself and wrapping his arms across his chest. Sylvain blinked rapidly at the sight. He wasn’t sure what this feeling was, he’d never felt this way before. He wanted this moment to last forever, wanted to see this sight every day of his life. He gingerly leaned forward, and pulled Felix up off the ground. He was heavier than he looked, but Sylvain was quite strong.

“What are you doing?” Felix asked, his words slurring, trying weakly to shrug him off.

“Shh, it’ll be better here,” Sylvain said, and put him on the bed. He laid next to him, holding him close, rubbing his head with his hand and making little soft noises. He could see bite marks and hickeys trailing up his neck, and his scalp was red where he had been pulling his hair.

Felix shifted. “What are you *doing*?” he asked again, his eyes still unfocused.

“I thought I hated you.” Sylvain said simply. Felix closed his eyes for a moment. “But I think it’s something else.”

Felix turned his head to look at him more directly. “You think? Maybe? And I thought *I* was bad at feelings,” he scoffed.

“I’ve never felt this way before,” Sylvain tried to explain.

“And you think I have?”

“I’m sorry,” Sylvain whispered quietly, and he felt like he wanted to cry. “I’ve never cared about anyone before. I’ll do whatever you want Felix, please. I just… I want more of this. More of you. I need it. I’m dead without it.”

Felix made a chuffing sound and pushed his face into the hook of Sylvain’s elbow. “If you betray me or cheat on me or….” Felix shook his head. “I’ll kill you. That’s all. You’ll be dead. Really dead, for real.”

Sylvain smiled, truly and honestly smiled. “Ok,” he whispered, and pulled Felix tightly against his chest.


End file.
